Different forms of opening assemblies have evolved over the years. One type of container conventionally used for carbonated beverages is a can with a ring pull arrangement. While such containers have proved very popular, a number of disadvantages can be encountered with them. For instance, it is not possible to close the can once opened, and the contents therefore have to be consumed at one time. This can be a particular problem with children or when travelling, in that a container could for instance be knocked over and therefore the contents spilt. Also there is a potential hygiene problem as the top of the cans can become dirty, and this part can come into contact with some of the can's contents and/or a person drinking from the can.
A second type of container includes those used with molded plastic bottles, it is generally necessary for the bottles to be relatively tall with a screw thread molded at the upper end. It is generally not possible to vary the thickness of the body other than at the upper end, and therefore strengthening portions and internal thickening cannot be provided. Accordingly, only relatively tall shapes are usually produced, as these have adequate strength. Shipping drinks in either such containers takes up a significant volume and weight, and hence adds to the costs for such products
A number of manufacturing disadvantages are encountered with the present arrangements for such containers. For instance, with ring pull cans, relatively complex and expensive machinery is required to mount the closure arrangements on the can bodies following filling. This generally prevents smaller concerns from producing drinks in such containers. Similarly, significant costs barriers preclude entry for retailers and small concerns into beverage container assembly, which today for metal containers is typically processed by expensive combined filling and spin lid sealing machines.
Accordingly, a need has evolved for a more economical and end-user friendly opening assembly that will reduce cost, weight, and storage space during shipping. In addition, a need has developed for a low cost assembly of the beverage containers such that it allows retailers or small business concerns to fill the containers at point-of-sale locations without incurring costs from expensive capital equipment.